Gromph Baenre
Gromph Baenre is an antagonist in R.A. Salvatore's books based on the Dungeons and Dragons universe. Gromph was a drow and the Archmage of Menzoberranzan, as well as a very capable diviner. He was also the Master of Sorcere, the arcane school, and the eldest son of Matron Mother Yvonnel Baenre, which made him the most he was attacked and imprisoned in a magical sphere. Biography Gromph then plotted to find one of the siege's instigators, Nimor Imphraezl of the Jaezred Chaulssin. With the help of Andzrel Baenre, he glued an enchanted light gem to Nimor, ensuring that it would take some time before he was able to leave the Plane of Shadow. In the process, Gromph was blinded. With the help of his employed assassin Zillak, Jaemas Xorlarrin, and Kyorli, he received an eye transplant from a member of House Agrach Dyrr. Gromph was forced to sent to the halfling sphere of heaven, the Green Fields. He returned with the huecuva, destroying much of the Bazaar. Despite having a staff of power and ring of regeneration, Gromph very nearly lost the spell battle. He was backstabbed by Nimor and petrified by Dyrr. It was only after Triel Baenre, her clerical powers newly restored after the return of Lolth, turned him back into flesh that he was able to break the staff of power and destroy Dyrr's physical form. Gromph infiltrated House Agrach Dyrr while it was under attack by House Xorlarrin and found Dyrr's phylactery in the house chapel. He was able to destroy the phylactery with the same axe that slew Sluuguth. The Lichdrow's soul was entrapped in the axe, Gromph inadvertently left the axe behind when his contingency evasion spell took him away from the scene when the house wards began to go off. Later, an outbreak that contained the appearance of demons in Menzoberranzan and elsewhere in the Underdark, which were summoned in 1485 DR and 1486 DR by Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre in order to secure her reign over the city, had unleashed. The presence of the demons was according to the plans of Lolth, who arranged for Gromph to inadvertently summon Demogorgon to the Prime Material Plane in 1486 DR. The events of Rage of Demons had also included the recent events of Neverwinter Online, and what is more, Gromph was mentioned several times in The Maze Engine arc when he was accused by other characters to be responsible for the outbreak of demons. Personality Gromph was surly, arrogant, temperamental and blasphemous when his actions might affect his standing or involve the ruling matriarchy of Menzoberranzan, although he always kept an eye out for ways in which he might strengthen his power and influence. He was no fan of Lolth himself, but he understood her capricious nature. Although Gromph was always looking for ways to expand his power, he was generally conservative in his approach to the status quo. He had viewed himself as the greatest wizard in the world. Category:D&D Villains Category:Slaver Category:Minion Category:Damned Souls Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Gamebooks Villains